You Are Mine
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Loki had everything he wanted except for one thing. A queen to rule beside him. When he lays eyes on Lucrecia Valentine he desires no one but her. Lucrecia however thinks otherwise and refuses to be seduced by the God of Mischief. However even she cannot control her own desire for Loki. Will she fall for him or will her stubbornness blind her that Loki is her true mate.


**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for the lack of updates!  
I was in San Antonio last week visiting family. Anyway I haven't seen any of the Thor movies and only saw the second Avengers film. But hey Loki is hot and I finally found a match for him with the daughter of Dakota and Vincent. I do not own Loki or any of the characters in Thor or Avengers. I only own my OC's. Game of Thrones reference belongs to whoever wrote the dialogue in Game of Thrones. ^^  
Flashbacks are in italics a fellow member of suggested it. There is a lemon in this so if you are not comfortable with sexual content feel free to skip the lemon part. The word "Khaleesi" belongs to George R. R. Martin. I also don't own Vincent and the original Lucrecia they belong to Square Enix.**

 **Lucrecia's POV**

"I wonder why you were summoned here to Asgard again" my dragon Khaleesi said to me from outside my room. My name is Lucrecia Valentine and I was the daughter of Dakota and Vincent Valentine. My maternal grandparents were Zila Night and Rumplestiltskin. I only have a small bit of human blood in me since my mother had turned my father into a wolf shifter before I was born.

"Who knows" I stated to her.

Khaleesi was the daughter of Drogon and Moonwind. She had her sire's physique and she was my bonded dragon. Even though she was young she was quite big for a female dragon. I was given a room with an outdoor pavilion so the dragoness had room to sleep and lounge about. Asgard was one of the nine realms and Earth was amongst them. But that was incorrect there were many more lands the trick was how to get to them. Khaleesi had the ability to travel across realms without the use of a gate or magical bean. My inner wolf growled within me.

"What is it?" I inquired at her.

 _Our mate is here_ she replied.

"He died" I told her firmly.

My wolf was referring to none other than Loki the god of Mischief and the adopted son of Odin. He died a few months ago and I never had the chance to tell the damn bastard he was my mate. I would never feel the powerful mating bond between my true mate and myself. I would never have children of my own and have the love of my destined male. I shook my head wanting to get rid of these thoughts I would never have. I sighed and went outside to the pavilion to join Khaleesi. The dragoness was fast asleep under Asgard's sunny rays. The dress I wore was a dark green that had straps on the shoulders. I sat myself down and leaned my back against the female dragon's scales. It didn't take long for the sun's heat to make my eyelids get heavy and soon I was fast asleep.

 _Loki was now the King of Asgard since his adopted father was now in his deep sleep so he could regain his strength and his brother Thor had been banished to Earth. The God of Mischief however wasn't completely satisfied. There was something else he was craving. He desired a Queen and he would have her. But only the most worthy female would suffice. So he had sent some of his subjects to Earth to find a female he would deem worthy. A week had passed and the new king had just received word that his subjects returned from their quest with five women. At least the number was better than none. The God of Mischief was now patiently waiting for each of the five women to be introduced to him._

 _He sat on his throne as the women were brought into the throne room. Four of the women were scared out of their wits and this amused Loki because he loved to make others tremble in fear. It was the last female that caught his attention. She had curly hair the color of auburn which reached down to her mid back. But what was unique about her was the color of her eyes. They were a dark crimson red and Loki never seen such an eye color before. She wore dark blue jeans with a green tank top underneath her black leather jacket. She wore black boots on her feet and Loki noticed she wasn't trembling like the other women were. She was beautiful in his eyes and the way her clothes hugged her body made him want to claim her there and now. Without saying anything the guards took the five women out of the throne room and a smirk came to his lips._

 _"Unhand me!" Lucrecia snarled at the guard who pushed her into some guest room. The wolf shifter turned around to make her escape but it was too late the door was shut and she heard the click of a lock._

 _"F**k" she swore under her breath._

 _One minute she had been in her house about to go out and the next some wacko dressed in armor seized her and kidnapped her. She looked around the room and her eyes widened. The guest room was beautiful and outside it was an outdoor pavilion that had a garden. Lucrecia walked outside to get a closer look and her jaw dropped when she realized the pavilion overlooked the city of Asgard. The wolf shifter had read about the different realms and Asgard had been one of them. However she didn't know why she had been kidnapped and why she had been paraded in front of that smirking bastard earlier. She didn't know who he was and she didn't like the way he looked at her._

 _"Beautiful isn't it?" a smooth voice asked getting her attention._

 _Lucrecia turned to see the same man from before and she felt a slight tint come to her cheeks. His black hair was smoothed back and he wore green and gold armor underneath a long black leather coat._

 _"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" the wolf shifter demanded._

 _"Feisty thing are you?" the handsome male asked as he approached her. Lucrecia didn't move as this mysterious stranger circled her like a predator would with their prey. Finally he came to a stop directly in front of her and he was close enough to touch her if he wanted._

 _"I am Loki of Asgard" he answered._

 _Lucrecia felt her eyes widen even more in shock. This was the legendary God of Mischief?_

 _She always thought Loki to be hideous not a handsome looking male!_

 _"And you my dear shall be my Queen" he purred coming closer to her. "For I rule this dimension"_

 _That got Lucrecia to snap out of her trance and she growled._

 _"I will not be your Queen"_

 _"You should be honored" Loki said to her._

 _"F**k honor" Lucrecia snarled her fangs now out. Loki's eyes widened in surprise seeing her eyes turn from crimson to gold. She was angry now and he liked that._

 _"You are a wolf shifter" he said to her._

 _"That has nothing to do with this" Lucrecia stated._

 _"Oh but it does" Loki said as he approached his bride-to-be._

 _He gently placed his hand underneath her chin and he made her look into his blue and green mixed eyes._

 _"You may say you don't want me but your body tells otherwise"_

 _And he was right. Lucrecia's inner wolf wanted nothing more than this male to kiss her and then make love to her. Snarling Lucrecia was quick to return her thoughts to reality and she swung her fist forward giving Loki a good punch to the mouth. The god was surprised for a second that he was just struck by a woman but it only amused him more._

 _"I like you" he stated._

 _"Well too bad I don't like you" Lucrecia hissed. "And I'm afraid I won't be here much longer"_

 _"You cannot escape from here" Loki said his tone changing. "This palace is heavily guarded"_

 _"Then you underestimate me and my abilities" Lucrecia replied and a smirk appeared on her lips. At the same moment a loud roar was heard in the sky above. Loki looked up to see a large black dragon with red mixed in with her scales flying above them. Lances and spears bounced off the dragon's scales and she sent flames at whoever dared attack her. Lucrecia used that chance to call to the magic within her. Besides being a wolf shifter she inherited her dark magic from her mother and grandparents._

 _She held her hand out and used her magic to send Loki flying backwards. He crashed into the wall before her just as the black dragon land in the pavilion. Lucrecia quickly turned and went over to the dragon. The dragoness extended her wing and Lucrecia climbed onto her back. Loki was quick to get up but it was too late. The dragon opened her large wings and she took flight. Lucrecia looked back down and smirked to see Loki with a defeated look on his face. Her dragon Khaleesi roared as though she was laughing before she awakened her magic. She then was gone with her rider and Loki swore. His bride-to-be may have escaped but he would find her._

 _A month passed since Lucrecia escaped Asgard and she was trying to adjust back to her normal life. She enjoyed being in the city but she liked to live away from the crowds and noise. She had a lake house in northern Maine. Her home was surrounded by the woods which were the perfect place for her and Khaleesi. The dragoness had a cave nearby where she lived and inside she had many treasures she collected. She inherited her love for jewels and gold from her grandfather Smaug. The thirty year old wolf shifter was a successful author and she was in the midst of starting her newest book. However thoughts of the God of Mischief kept distracting her. Worse she was now having dreams where she and Loki were making love._

" _What is wrong with me?" she growled._

 _Rumor has it that Loki was in her domain causing chaos in New York against a group called the Avengers. She just hoped that kept the God of Mischief from finding her. Snorting Lucrecia stood up and decided to call it a night. It was getting late and she wasn't getting any work done with her book thanks to her thoughts of Loki. In fact she had to take a quick shower so her nerves would calm down. After pulling on a green summer nightgown she opened the door to her balcony so she would feel the cool air coming from the lake. The moon was full and its light went through the curtains. Lucrecia soon fell fast asleep in the comfort of her bed. For awhile things were still until a shadow silently walked into her room._

 _Finally he had found her. Finding his queen hadn't been easy but now here she was in front of him. He quietly placed his scepter down and approached the sleeping female. He knew if she woke there would be hell but he didn't care. Ever since she escaped from Asgard he desired this woman more than anything else. He was about to make his move when suddenly Lucrecia opened her eyes and Loki backed away not expecting this. Lucrecia's vision was blurry for a second before they came into focus onto Loki._

 _"S**t" the wolf shifter said._

 _"We meet again" Loki greeted._

 _"How did you find me?" Lucrecia demanded sitting up._

 _"I have my ways my dear" Loki purred. "And believe me finding you was not easy"_

 _"Get out" Lucrecia hissed._

 _"I'm afraid I will not" Loki said his tone changing._

 _He then walked over to her and his pressed his body close to hers both of his arms on either side of her._

 _"You have been a torment in my thoughts" he said._

 _"Like you haven't either?!" Lucrecia exclaimed. "Believe me every day you keep showing up in my mind and I don't know why!"_

 _Loki's frown then turned into a smirk and Lucrecia suddenly shut her mouth wishing she hadn't said those last words. A few minutes passed with silence until Loki said._

 _"You are mine"_

 _His lips then came upon Lucrecia's like lightning. The she-wolf tried to resist but her body refused to obey. Instead she wrapped her arms around the god's neck pulling him closer to her body. Loki gently pushed their bodies onto her bed and he pinned Lucrecia down so she wouldn't move. He didn't care about his armor being on he only wanted to ravish his queen. His pushed his tongue into her mouth starting a dance of dominance. In the midst of their passionate lip lock Loki lifted the skirt of Lucrecia's nightgown up revealing one of her legs._

 _He placed a possessive hand on her thigh and his lips left hers earning him a growl in displeasure. He kissed all the way from her thigh to her ankle. He then did the same routine to her right leg. When he finished Lucrecia suddenly had a dagger placed against his throat. Loki only smirked and Lucrecia wanted to slap him._

 _"How dare you" she hissed._

 _"I said your body desired me and from the way you just reacted when I kissed you proved it"_

 _"I will never be yours" she growled._

 _"But you already are" he replied and he slapped the knife away from her hand. He then kissed her mouth again earning a protest in the kiss which made Loki smirk even more. Already he had her submitting to him and he loved it. Finally he broke the kiss and Lucrecia growled again._

 _"Easy my love" Loki purred to her. "I must leave_ _now_

 _"You will not" Lucrecia growled._

 _"I'm afraid I must" Loki replied. "And you must sleep"_

 _"Damn you" Lucrecia said as her eyes returned to their red coloring. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"You know why" Loki whispered into her ear._

 _"I am not attracted to you" she hissed._

 _"But you are Lucrecia" Loki purred._

 _"How did?"_

 _But Loki silenced her placing a finger to her lips._

 _"I have my ways" he answered. "And you will be mine"_

 _"Never"_

 _Loki chuckled darkly before he pressed another kiss against hers. Lucrecia felt her eyes getting heavy and soon she fell asleep in his arms. Loki lay her head against her pillow and put the blankets over her body so she wouldn't get cold. He then pressed one last kiss against her forehead before he stood up and retrieved his scepter. He gave his beloved one last look before he took his leave._

 _Blood dripped from Lucrecia's body but she ignored it. One of the damn Dark Elves had dared thrown spears into Khalessi causing the dragon to be in huge amounts of pain._

 _"Hold still my love" Lucrecia said as she gripped the last spear and she pulled it out of her dragon's flesh making the dragoness roar in pain. Throwing the spear down Lucrecia quickly healed Khaleesi's wound._

 _"Your okay" Lucrecia said to the dragoness stroking her head._

 _"I will be but I hurt all over" Khalessi said._

 _Lucrecia kissed her dragon's head when she suddenly heard Thor yell. She turned to see Algrim holding Loki close to him and her eyes widened when she realized Loki had just been stabbed. Fury surged through her veins and Lucrecia's body smoked black. A huge black wolf made its way towards Algrim and it leapt onto the monster's back. She sank her fangs deep into her prey's throat causing blood to stain her mouth but she ignored the taste and she held on as her prey tried to knock her off. She bit deeply into Algrim's wind pipe but the creature knocked her off. She landed on the ground next to Loki. Lucrecia's body reverted to its human form and Loki snarled at Algrim._

 _"See you in hell monster"_

 _Suddenly Algrim suddenly lit up with some unknown magic and Lucrecia felt Loki bring her body against his so she wouldn't look. The she-wolf turned away as Algrim was destroyed. Loki's breathing became labored and Lucrecia immediately held her hands out over his injury. Her hands glowed purple but the wound wasn't closing._

 _"It's too late Lucrecia" Loki said to her._

 _"Shut it you fool, it isn't too late!" Lucrecia snapped trying to heal his wound._

 _Thor rushed over to his brother and scooped him into his arms._

 _"You fool you didn't listen" Thor said to his brother._

 _"I know I'm a fool, I'm a fool"_

 _"Damn it Loki stay with us!" Lucrecia snapped._

 _"I'm sorry" Loki stated._

 _Thor shushed his brother trying to keep him awake but it was no use. The God of Mischief was dying and Lucrecia felt tears sliding down her face._

 _"Let me hold him" she demanded Thor._

 _Thor didn't dare refuse her command and he gently handed Loki into her grasp._

 _"Don't you f**king dare leave me you bastard" she told Loki._

 _A smirk appeared on Loki's face and Lucrecia finally smiled back at him. Loki held up his hand and Lucrecia intertwined hers into it._

 _"I love you" he said._

 _"As I love you"_

 _Loki continued his smirk before his eyes closed._

 _Lucrecia let out an inhumane scream as tears went down her face mourning her mate's death. She held her mate's lifeless body closer to hers and she buried her face against his. While she cradled Loki close to her she felt Thor place a hand on her shoulder._

I opened my eyes suddenly and I didn't realize I had tears going down my face. Even in death Loki still haunted my dreams. I had been asleep for so long it was now nightfall and I was tired. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and told the servants to bring me something to eat. I was pretty hungry since the last time I ate was lunch. But I wasn't sure if I could eat much since my emotions were a mess right now. I was grateful when only bread and cheese was brought for me. I definitely wasn't in the mood for a large meal to begin with. After eating half of the bread and cheese I took a quick bath and brushed my hair before pulling a white nightgown on.

I guess I would find out the reason I was summoned to Asgard in the first place would be in the morning. Khaleesi still slept outside the pavilion and I closed the doors so she wouldn't be disturbed. Dragons didn't like being awakened while they slept. I was about get in bed when there was a knock at my door. I growled wondering who on earth would be visiting me at this hour. I strode over to the door and opened it. No one was there and I swore not happy that someone was messing with me. I slammed the door shut and turned around to see Odin standing before me.

"Milord" I said giving the King of Asgard a quick bow.

"My apologies for visiting you at a late hour my dear but I wished to see you"

"Why was I summoned here?" I asked cautiously.

"How have you been faring my dear with your mate's death?"

"To be honest not well" I replied.

"That is to be expected" Odin stated. "Despite his actions my son loved you"

"And I loved him" I answered. I suddenly swore when I realized I was not dressed properly and I turned to grab a robe.

"That won't be necessary Lucrecia" Odin said suddenly grabbing my wrist.

I turned to him just in time to see Odin's body making a transformation. My eyes widened as Loki took Odin's place.

"Hello my love" Loki greeted.

Immediately I went over to my mate and placed my hands onto his face.

"Is this real? Are you real?" I asked.

"I am real Lucrecia" Loki answered.

But before he could continue I slapped my mate hard across the face.

"Do you know how upset I have been?!" I snapped at him. "Do you?!"

"Shhhhh" Loki said as he brought an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He then caressed my face and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I will not leave you again" he said to me. "Not ever"

"You better not" I growled. "I need you"

"Good and now you belong to me"

Loki then crushed his lips against mine and this time I welcomed it. My mate used his strength to pick me up bridal style and he walked over to the bed. He gently pressed me onto it and he pinned my body down with his. His kisses became more demanding and I responded by pushing my tongue into his mouth so a dance of dominance could begin. Already I was starting to lose control of my actions since I was in the heat of the moment. When Loki pulled his lips away from mine I snarled in displeasure which made him smirk.

He pulled off the black jacket he wore and with a snap of his fingers his armor was gone. He still wore pants but the rest of him was exposed to me. This was the first time I ever saw my mate shirtless and his body was beautifully sculpted. Loki pulled me up so I was in his lap and his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist possessively.

"Mine" he growled.

"Damn straight" I replied before I sank my fangs into the left side of his throat. I swallowed his blood and continued the marking process. Loki growled as I claimed him. Finally I removed my fangs from his throat and licked away the blood from his bite mark. The God of Mischief shivered when I did that which made me smirk. The bite mark then turned into a red crescent moon showing the world he belonged to me.

"You belong to me" I told him.

"You always have" Loki teased.

I smirked and I was quick to bite my wrist making blood pour out of the bite marks. I held my arm out to Loki and he took my wrist into his mouth. The mating bond between us finally opened and damn was it strong. My wrist healed and I made my next move. I kissed his mating mark and made my way down his chest in a slow manner. Loki growled and I chuckled darkly knowing I had him submitting to me. But the tables quickly turned because Loki suddenly pushed me back onto the bed and he was on top of me again. He hiked up the skirt of my nightgown so my legs became visible.

"Oh S**t" I said realizing what Loki was about to do.

Loki's lips went to my inner thigh and he began to kiss it and it drove me insane. I jumped when his tongue licked my flesh. Like before he licked his way down from my thigh to my ankle and he did the same to my right leg before his mouth came upon mine again. My fingers went through his already soaked black hair as he continued to tease me with his kisses. After his lips left mine he kissed his way down from my throat and he stopped at the tops of my breasts. My nipples were already hardened underneath the fabric of my gown and Loki noticed that. He hiked the skirt of the gown and he quickly pulled it over my head. Instinct made me cover my breasts but Loki thought otherwise.

"Don't" he said.

Trusting him I removed my arm away and my mate kissed the tops of my breasts again before he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. I held back a yelp as he did this and he massaged my other breast with his hand. When he got tired of my left breast he released his hold of my nipple before claiming the other.

"Damn it" I said as my mate massaged my left breast teasing me.

Snarling I pressed my lips against his telling him I wanted him to get on with it. He got the message but to tease me he slowly kissed his way down my chest and he licked my stomach and he kissed my inner thighs once more. My underwear was already soaked and that made Loki smirk. He was quick to pull them off of me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded not pleased he was still dressed and I wasn't.

"Patience Lucrecia" he purred.

"F**k that" I growled.

Loki smirked before he finally removed his pants. He covered the lower parts of bodies with a sheet and he positioned my legs so they were on both sides of his waist.

"This will hurt for a moment" Loki said and gently he pushed himself inside me. I whimpered as the barrier of my virginity was broken and I felt tears slide down my face. Loki kissed my tears away and remained still so I could adjust him being inside me. My pain then vanished and pleasure took its place. Loki smirked before he started a rhythm and I rose my hips to match his thrusts. I arched my back whenever Loki re-entered me and I would yell in desire.

"I told you would submit to me" Loki purred as he continued his thrusts.

"Just shut up and make love to me" I commanded.

Loki smirked and he began to thrust faster. Since he was moving faster I had to match his pace and damn I was already starting to lose it. Loki pressed his forehead against mine as he continued making love to me. When I wanted him to get deeper inside me I lifted my right leg onto his hip and Loki held onto it as he went deeper inside me. I finally screamed out my mate's name which got Loki to smirk even more. The two of us then reached our climaxes together and our coupling was over. Loki gently pulled out of me and he was panting hard like I was. My body was covered in sweat and I felt sore. I covered my chest with the sheet and turned to Loki. His hair was still wet from our love making and I ran my fingers through it.

"I love you" I told him. "I am yours"

"And you are mine" he said to me. "And I love you my queen"

"I rather not be a queen thank you" I told him.

"Not yet you're not" Loki teased. "You have changed me Lucrecia"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I no longer desire power and I want to rule Asgard like my father has always done, I will reveal later that I am alive and I intend to rule this domain like I should have in the first place"

I felt a few tears slide down my face and Loki again kissed them away.

"Will you marry me when the time is right?"

"Only if I am the only one"

"You are my mate and I want no other woman" Loki reassured me.

"Then yes I will marry you"

Loki smirked again before he gave my lips one last kiss. My lips were bruised since we had done so much kissing.

After he pulled away from me I coiled my body against his and my mate wrapped an arm around my body. His hand intertwined itself in mine and together we fell asleep in each other's warmth.


End file.
